SBPD meet the BAU
by boothandboneslove
Summary: What happens when the highly skilled FBI profilers meet the detectives and psychic consultants of the SBPD. Thank's to my beta reader. please read an review.
1. Chapter 1

Carlton and Juliet was heading out to a crime scene with Gus and Shawn right behind them. Carlton parked his crown vic right outside the apartment building and stepped out just as Gus pulled in behind him. Carlton, Shawn, Gus, and Juliet made their way into the crime scene, once they were inside Carlton sighed.

"Fifth body in two months, Carlton we're dealing with a serial killer." Juliet said as she looked at the body.

"Yeah I know" Carlton replied wishing that this wasn't happening, he had been looking for this guy for two months and he still couldn't find any clues to who the guy was.

"I'm sensing something, there was more then one killer. I can't see how many, but there was more then one." Shawn said putting two of his fingers on his left temple.

Carlton let a small, barely noticable smile grace his lips, Shawn saw something that suggested more then one killer and saved him from his partner, he knew he would have to thank him later but for right now he was just thankful Shawn was there.

When they returned to the percinct Carlton told the chief that 5 body's in two months meant a serial killer.

"I'm calling somebody in." the chief told him and he nodded before leaving her office.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you want to find these guys. I wish there was something I could do, it's times like this I wish I really was psychic." Shawn said adding the last part in a whisper.

"I know Shawn, it's okay; don't worry about it." Carlton told him, gently kissing Shawn's lips. Shawn smiled when Carlton pulled away and watched the older man leave. 


	2. Chapter 2 of meetings and doubts

The next day Carlton stood next to Shawn waiting for the help that the cheif had insisted on calling in to catch the sick bastards that were stalking the streets of Santa Barbara and threatening the citizens of the very place he swore to protect. 'Why can't I find these guys? Even with Shawn's help their better then me. I swore to protect the people of Santa Barbara and I'm failing them' Carlton thought before his thought's were interrupted by two black SUV's pulling up. Carlton watched as a man wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie stepped out. Followed by a slightly shorter man with black hair, he was wearing a blue button up shirt with white strips and jeans. The last person to step out of the first SUV was a woman with dark brown hair, she wore a red shirt under a dress jaket with dress pants that matched the jacket. Out of the second SUV Carlton saw a black man with muscles, a goatee, and a shaved head step out, he was wearing a brown v-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans. Next was a tall, scrawny, long limbed man with short brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, brown dress pants and a brown sweater vest with white dimond shaped designs on the front. The last person to step out was a woman with red hair that Carlton knew was dyed, she was wearing a pink shirt with red and white hearts all over it, pink high heels to match and a pink sweater. Carlton also noticed she was wearing black rimmed glasses and a lot of over sized jewelry and dangly earrings.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner" the man in the suit said "this is SSA David Rossi" the man in the blue shirt shook Carlton's hand, "SSA Emily Prentiss" the woman in the red shirt smiled and shook his hand, "SSA Derek Morgan" the black man shook his hand, "SSA DR. Spencer Reid" the tall scrawny man waved "And our technical analyst Penolope Garcia" the red haired woman smiled brightly.

"I'm detective Carlton Lassiter, my partner Juliet O'Hara, and our psychic consultants Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster" Lassiter said introducing them.

"Actually only Shawn is psychic, I'm just his best friend that gets roped into helping out with his crazy antics that resultes in both of us almost getting killed. I can't say no, when I do he starts begging." Gus said and the agents gave him a weird look.

"Guster you're babbling, let the agents do what they have to." Carlton said turning his stoney look on Gus.

"Sorry." Gus apologized and Shawn started laughing which caused Carlton to glare at him.

"You should know by now Carly that your glare doesn't scare me, never has never will." Shawn smiled up at him.

"If you'll follow us inside Agent Hotchner we can get started discussing this case." Carlton said deciding to ignore Shawn's previous statment and addressing the agents instead.

"That sounds like a good plan detective, the sooner we get started the sooner we can find this guy". agent Hotchner told him.

"Actually Shawn said that there's more then one killer." Carlton said as a small smile grazed his lips as he mentioned the psychics name, unbeknowngest to him the profilers noticed the smile despite the fact it was only there for a few brief seconds.

"There is no evidence to point to there being more then one killer detective, we believe the evidence, not some psychic consultant." Rossi said and Carlton stopped turning to look at the older man.

"It sounds like you don't believe that Shawn is really a psychic Agent Rossi." Carlton pointed out and Rossi just shrugged.

"I'm not sure if he is or not, I'm just saying that there is no evidence to prove what he said." Rossi replied.

"I'll have you know, Agent Rossi that Shawn has solved many cases for this department using his gift, if he says that there's more then one killer then I believe him. You don't have to believe it if you don't want to, but do not make the mistake of doubting him if you have no proof that he is not psychic." Carlton said as he walked briskly into the SBPD, pointed the agents in the direction of the bullpen and made his way to the one area of the SBPD that always seemed to calm him down when he was angry or sad, and right now he was both. 


	3. Chapter 3 of doubts and fights

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus were in the bullpen when the FBI agents walked in, the one who introduced himself as Agent Hotchner looked a little angry and stressed out. The first thing Shawn noticed was that Carlton wasn't with them.

"Where's Carlton?" Shawn asked and agent Hotchner looked at him.

"He pointed us here and then walked off, he didn't say where he was going." Agent Hotchner said and Shawn nodded before walking to the place he knew Carlton would go.

Shawn stopped outside the door to the gun range, this was Carlton's favorite place and Shawn hoped he was right about him being here. Shawn opened the door and saw that Carlton was indeed there, he wasn't shooting he was just standing there. Somehow to Shawn that was scarier then Carlton with a gun, Carlton standing still completely silent and unmoving.

"Carlton are you okay?" Shawn asked but Carlton didn't look at him or say anything.

"Carlton?" Shawn repeated as he laid his hand on Carlton's shoulder. Shawn let out a surprised sqeek as he was pulled against Carlton's chest as the older man hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Pretending like you're psychic is going to get you killed." Carlton said and Shawn looked at him confused.

"Where did that thought come from?" Shawn asked.

"Agent Rossi said there was no evidence to support your claim of there being more then one killer, he was doubting your ability of observation. I know you're right because you're always right about these things. Him saying that made me mad, it also made me think. If you're right and these guys figure out you're on to them, then you're putting yourself in harms way." Carlton told him. Shawn knew Carlton was afraid of losing him, but he was also afraid of losing Carlton. And he would never ask Carlton to give up his job, it was the same way Carlton couldn't ask him to.

"Look we'll find them and then I won't be in danger." Shawn said, Shawn noticed that Carlton's eyes got a little darker he was angry.

"Danmit Shawn, that doesn't mean anything. You'll put yourself in danger again and again, you don't understand that I can't lose you Shawn, You mean everything to me, I've never been as happy as I am with you!" Carlton shouted. "Please Shawn listen to me and end this before you get hurt!" Shawn looked at him before storming out of the gun range and back up to the bullpen with Carlton hot on his heels.

"Shawn." Carlton said softly and Shawn turned to face him.

"You can't ask me to give up being psychic Carlton, it's my job and I love it. You love your job and would never give it up even if I asked you to, so you can't do it to me Carlton. I'll never give my job up, I know you worry about me, I worry about you to but I don't ask you to give up your job do I?, no I suffer through my fear of getting that call until you get home." Shawn shouted and several people in the precinct including the FBI team turned to watch the interaction between the head detective and psychic.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work now!" Carlton shouted. And the bullpen went back to their previous activities. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer looked at Derek during the interaction of head detective Lassiter and the psychic at the SBPD, Derek simply shrugged his shoulders in a sign that he didn't know what the younger man was yelling about either. "Shawn stop yelling in the middle of the bullpen" the dark haired detective told him but he just seemed to become angrier with him.

"I won't stop yelling, I don't care where we are I'll yell at you when I want to!" he screamed and the older man clenched his fists and sighed scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Shawn we'll talk about this later," the dark haired man said and the younger man just stared at him before turning away from him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No we won't, because I won't be going home with you tonight" he replied before storming out of the bullpen and bumping into Spencer's shoulder as he did causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor. Shawn didn't look back or say anything he just kept walking out the building.

"Spence, you okay man?" Derek asked holding his hand out to the younger man.

"Yeah I'm fine, he could have said sorry though" Spencer said as Derek pulled him up.

"Shawn doesn't talk too much when he's that angry, he punched me once for telling him to stop acting childish after he fought with Lassiter once. And didn't say sorry to me for three days, so don't take it personally" Gus told him.

"That's still no excuse to knock somebody down and not apologize," Derek began.

"Derek it's fine, I understand not talking when you're angry" Spencer cut off the last of the dark man's sentence. Derek looked at the younger man looking ready to protest what he had said, but one well placed look from the pale man stopped him before he could make a sound.

"He's got you so whipped" Emily snickered looking at Morgan who glared at her in return.

"I am not whipped Emily," Derek growled still glaring.

"Sure you're not Derek, you just do whatever Reid says without question. So tell me how long has it been since you went out to a bar with the guys on your days off, instead of at home with Spencer?" She asked him her voice innocent but the knowing smirk gave her away.

"Shut up" Derek growled again unable to come up with a better reply.

"That's quite enough from both of you, we have a case to work on" Hotch said giving them both his signature stoney look.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek glared at Emily but she merely smiled at him. "I'm not whipped" Derek mumbled and Spencer gave him a soft smile.

"I've never whipped you, I'm not into that," Spencer said seriously and the BAU team except for Hotch and Derek laughed as the two detectives for the SBPD and Gus looked at him like he suddenly grew another head.

"She doesn't mean you literally whipped me, it's a term people use" Derek explaind but Spencer just looked confused.

"I don't understand" Spencer said.

"Is he serious?" Juliet asked.

"Spencer has a very IQ, and sometimes he doesn't know social terms people use" Derek explained to her.

"How high is your IQ?" both Juliet and Gus asked.

"187" Reid replied simply.

"You're a genius?" Juliet asked as her mouth fell open slightly.

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quaintified," Spencer said simply.

"In other words yes, he's a genius" Garcia said smiling brightly at Reid when he gave her a look that clearly said 'That's not what I said'.

"Lassiter where is Mr. Spencer?" the chief's voice asked from behind Carlton.

"They got in a fight a Shawn stormed out," Gus explained and the chief looked at the dark haired head detective angry.

"Well I suggest you call him and apologize, and I mean now Lassiter" The chief said before walking away and back to her office. Carlton sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket hitting the number for speed dial for Shawn's cell.

"What!" Shawn yelled as loud as loud he could when he picked up the phone after the tenth time Carlton called him, the noise caused Carlton to pull the phone away from his ear and wince. "Carlton answer me!" Shawn shouted after a few seconds.

"Stop yelling" Carlton told him, Shawn didn't yell again he did however growl at him.

"Shawn look I'm sorry I asked you to quit being psychic, I know you won't give up your job because you love it" Carlton apologized.

"The chief told you to apologize didn't she?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah" Carlton replied.

"Then I don't want your apology bastard, when you want to apologize without being told then call me back but until then leave me the hell alone" Shawn said hanging up before Carlon could say anything.

"He's still angry" Carlton said closing his phone and replacing it in his pocket.

"So we're on our own with this case. Way to go Carlton," Juliet sighed.

"Well since I'm no use to you guys without Shawn I'm gonna leave. Give me a call when Shawn comes back okay? Bye" Gus said walking away.

"Bye Burton" Juliet retorted waving to him with a smile on her face.

"Keep it out of the precinct Juliet" Carlton told her.

"I could say the same about you and Shawn, Gus told me about the time he walked in on you two making out in the men's bathroom" Juliet said a wide grin on her face.

Carlton sputtered his face going red with embarrassment. "Juliet" Carlton finally managed mortified by her comment and the giggles coming from the tech analyist for the FBI was not helping matters any.

"Garcia don't laugh, that's a very embarrassing thing to have happen," Spencer told her and her giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"Speaking from experience there Reid?" Prentiss asked trying not to laugh along with Garcia.

"Let's just say I learned to knock before entering Morgan's office even if everybody's gone," Rossi said and Prentiss lost it and Garcia started wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Okay that's enough," both Hotch and Carlton said at the same time.


End file.
